goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Richie Cordelia/Attention
Okay, two things. Listen up. ONE - Since some people like to come to Goat City with all the transformations unlocked, I'm actually considering making it against the rules to make new characters that are full-blooded Saiyans. Give me a good reason not to. TWO - According to the results of the weekly poll on the main page, a female Majin named Booby will be our next villain. Ze-kun and I did some disscussing of what her motives and stuff should be, but there's a lot still to be decided, which is why I'm telling you, the people of Goat City, so you can suggest. ... I'm too lazy to list it, so here's some junk copied from PM. *So, basically, they asplode things at the park? *5:47 Richie Cordelia aspolide *5:47 Richie Cordelia Yep. *5:47 Zeon1 And then... hmmm... *5:47 Zeon1 Should I defeat Miira in one fight, or get epically owned the first itme? *5:47 Zeon1 *time *5:48 Richie Cordelia Epically owned the first time, then go off for a day of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then return *5:48 Zeon1 Gotcha. *5:48 Richie Cordelia And moider him *5:48 Zeon1 Okay, and then, while Imma doing that... It's Booby Vs... not TUN... or VQ. *5:49 Richie Cordelia *5:49 Richie Cordelia Uh... *5:49 Richie Cordelia *gingerly raises hand* *5:49 Zeon1 Yeah? *5:49 Richie Cordelia I never actually roleplay here.. I wanna fight. *5:49 Zeon1 Okay! *5:49 Richie Cordelia *5:49 Zeon1 Towa mostly operates on the sidelines... so she'll take over... *5:49 Zeon1 Okay, fine, I'll be a good buddy: TUN and... *5:50 Richie Cordelia : I *5:50 Zeon1 Bear! *5:51 Richie Cordelia Yargh! *5:51 Zeon1 And so... everyone is defeat the first time... *5:51 Zeon1 yes, Richie? *5:51 Richie Cordelia Yargh means yes *5:51 Richie Cordelia In Yarghlish *5:52 Zeon1 Okay, so... *5:53 Zeon1 What should happen next?! *5:53 Richie Cordelia ... *5:53 Richie Cordelia THINGS *5:54 Zeon1 We have everyone defeated and retreated, with the exception of Bear and TUN. *5:54 Zeon1 OR... *brainstorm* Jeff and TUN... *5:54 Richie Cordelia *5:54 Zeon1 Don't care which, Bear or Jeff... *5:54 Richie Cordelia : F *5:54 Zeon1 What? *5:55 Richie Cordelia I dunno... *5:55 Zeon1 Well, what now? *5:55 Zeon1 THAT'S UP TO THE ROLEPLAYERS!! *5:55 Zeon1 I'll control Miira... *5:56 Richie Cordelia lol *5:56 Zeon1 You can control everyone else! *5:56 Richie Cordelia Um... Okay. *5:56 Richie Cordelia LaserVille *5:56 Zeon1 So, when do we start? *5:57 Richie Cordelia Uh.... *5:57 Richie Cordelia Saturday. *5:57 Richie Cordelia Sound good? *5:57 Zeon1 Yep! *5:57 Zeon1 Wait... *5:57 Richie Cordelia I'm considering making a blog post about this... *5:58 Zeon1 Okay, Saturday is okay. *5:58 Zeon1 I have some extra chores to do, but besides that, I'm good. *5:59 Richie Cordelia Yeah, I think I should make that blog post about this... Just so everyone knows. *5:59 Richie Cordelia I mean, how will they be defeated if they think they can win *5:59 Richie Cordelia ? *6:00 Zeon1 Hmm... *6:00 Zeon1 Okay, we need a science-y person. *6:00 Zeon1 I beat Miira... *6:01 Zeon1 And said scince-y person figures out that Towa's "control" is brought on via a sequence of light pulses that rearrange the brain's thinking patterns. *6:01 Richie Cordelia 9 . 6 *6:01 Zeon1 9.6? *6:01 Richie Cordelia 6 . 9 *6:02 Zeon1 6.9? What?! *6:02 Zeon1 But, anyway, said science-y person figures out a way to get past the control, and... *6:02 Zeon1 I'm out. *6:02 Richie Cordelia : I *6:02 Zeon1 of ideas... *6:02 Richie Cordelia yeah, Imma make a blog post about this *6:03 Zeon1 Should I put some "pointers" in the WT? *6:04 Richie Cordelia ...? *6:04 Zeon1 World Tournament. *6:05 Richie Cordelia Ah.. *6:05 Zeon1 Xan I? *6:05 Zeon1 *Can *6:05 Richie Cordelia No. *6:05 Zeon1 Aww.... *6:05 Zeon1 *6:05 Richie Cordelia I don't think it's needed. *6:05 Zeon1 'Kay... *6:07 Zeon1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXnTs5Oi_Gc&feature=related Theme for Arc? *6:07 Richie Cordelia Can't youtube... *6:08 Zeon1 Ow... *6:08 Zeon1 What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin... *6:09 Zeon1 I think it fits the saga... *6:09 Richie Cordelia : I *6:09 Zeon1 What? *6:10 Richie Cordelia Leave it in a message on my talk page, and I'll try to listen to it when I can get on my Kindle Fire, because it can handle Youtube. *6:10 Zeon1 Okay. You have until Saturday to suggest stuff. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 22:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts